This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Klotho is an anti-aging protein with many functions involved in oxidative stress, calcium balance, insulin signaling, and cancer. Our collaborators are interested in identifying Klotho interacting proteins in the brain using Klotho-GST tagged protein with GS-pull down, to better understand the Klotho functions in the brain. We have performed a pilot experiment and identified multiple Klotho interacting proteins in HEK293 and N2a cells. Next, we will work on Klotho-GST with brain lysate.